


To Clear the Air

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	To Clear the Air

Draco touched down in the back garden, face chilled from the cool night air. 

He did some of his best thinking alone, flying high, nothing to clutter his mind, just the wind in his hair. 

Opening the front door, he found Harry sitting in front of the fire, bathed in golden light. 

"Feeling better now?" Harry asked.

Draco walked to the sofa and sat down, pressing his leg against Harry's arm. 

"Yeah. I am." Draco reached out, ran his fingers through the hair at Harry's nape.

Harry leaned into him more then, resting his body against him, no words necessary.


End file.
